Temper Temper
by Kittyjkat21
Summary: Levy gets mad, runs away, and Gajeel has to save her from an old enemy. Not a related to RACING FOR THEIR NAKAMA.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail. Wish I did, but I don't. **

**Pairing: Gajeel/Levy **

**Description: Just a little oneshot featuring chapter 345 SPECIAL. I just read it, lol, and I find the thing where Gajeel is singing and having Levy and Lucy dancing hilarious, so yeah. This takes place after Levy runs off. Hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry for any spoilers. Anyway, Levy gets mad and Gajeel becomes guilty. When an old enemy pops up, Gajeel has to protect his woman. Yes. This is ****_just _****a oneshot. Don't worry. Lol. **

**A/N: 1. This does not in any way relate to ****_Racing for Their Nakama. _****2. Yes, I will finish my other two stories when my brain stops farting whenever I try to work on them; I can't get anything done with those plots! It's so frustrating, so I am sorry to all you avid readers of those fanfictions; I really, really am…Anyway, enjoy the story.**

Levy ran out of the guild and into the streets, completely disregarding the fact that she was dressed as a playboy bunny. No one would care anyway; especially not Gajeel. He probably only wanted to see Lucy's skin bags of fat jiggle. Why did all guys like big boobs?! They were _so_ overrated! Levy was one of the only girls in Fairytail guild that actually had an ass; well…a _really nice ass_. Erza and Mirajane had them, but they were only noticeable in the right clothes. Anyone could notice Levy's; at least they could if they weren't staring at _FUCKING BOOBS!_

Levy gasped. She'd thought cuss words. _Repeatedly_. Levy never did that! She was a good girl! "GAH! STUPID GAJEEL!" She yelled, sniffling. Why did she like him so much? Sure, he protects her, but only when it's convenient for him. _Does he even truly care about __**me**__? Why would he, when he has girls like Lucy and Erza, who dress like sluts to stare at?_ More tears streamed down Levy's face. Now she was thinking rude thoughts about her nakama! What kind of friend was she?! All this just for some guy who didn't appreciate her! It just wasn't fair!

Levy ran faster and faster, until she just collapsed, throwing up from the overexertion. Sweating, she leaned against a tree, trying to stem the flow of trees. Her chest-_What there is of it_, she thought dejectedly-ached and her throat burned. Her stomach felt like it was going to pop, she was mad at Gajeel, the playboy costume had chafed at her and rubbed her raw, and she was getting a migraine. What more could go wrong?

There was a crack from above and Levy yelped as a hand grabbed her throat. It was Ivan; having escaped from the Magic Council cell. Ivan slammed Levy against the tree and she saw stars. "Alright, listen here, you little blue haired bitch. You're going to call Gajeel here, because I know he can hear you. He's been following you all day, so you're going to bring his sorry ass over here to save you, or you won't like what I'll do." His eyes travel down her body.

"I-I won't!" She struggled, fumbling for her magic pen, but he got to it first, crushing it. Levy paled and Ivan grabbed her wrist.

"Your guild already has it coming, doll face. Don't make it worse on yourself," Ivan hissed.

"It's not our fault you dirty cheaters got your butts handed to you in the games!" Levy kicked him in the balls and he stumbled back, giving her an opening to scramble away. Unfortunately, her legs gave out and she toppled to the ground. Her wild mane of azure locks attacked her face, obscuring the former leader of Raven Tail from her view. A kick landed in her gut, knocking her through three trees and into a bolder. She could feel several ribs crack and break, and it suddenly became harder to breathe.

"Scream, bitch. Scream or I'll make you _my_ bitch!" Ivan demanded, grabbing Levy's face, his eyes mad and deranged. Levy whimpered quietly, cursing her weakness. Why'd she have to run to the woods?! Her dorm at Fairy Hills would've been a much better option, but now it's too late. She'd probably die…or worse. Watch _Gajeel_ die.

_NO! He's too strong for that! If Laxus could defeat Raven Tail's champions single handedly, there's no way Gajeel would lose to Ivan! Especially after said jerk just got out of prison!_ Levy spit in Ivan's face, only to have his fist collide with hers. The bone of her eye socket cracked, and she could feel the fragments poking into her eyeball. If she moved too much, she could lose it or at least do some real damage to it. Levy bit her lip as Ivan pulled back to throw another punch.

"Get the _fuck_ away from her!" Gajeel. Levy hadn't realized he was so close. She'd had a really good pace going. _Until I puked my guts up, that is…_

"I was wondering when I'd draw you out, Iron Dragonslayer. We have a score to settle, you damn double crosser!" Ivan hurled Levy to the ground. She hissed at her broken ribs and as her eye began to bleed.

"That's funny. I was wondering when you'd grow a damn pair of balls and pick on someone your own size," Gajeel retorted crudely.

"Always that mouth_" Ivan flies over Levy's head and _through _the bolder he'd just held Levy against. Gajeel glanced at said blunette and his red eyes darkened.

"I'll kill you," He whispered in an icy, hushed tone that Levy had never heard from him before. "Got that motherfucker? I. Will. _KILL YOU_." That tone captured an intensity only a dragon's could. Levy was petrified; this side of Gajeel terrified her even more than the first time she'd met him, when he crucified her and her team to a tree. That tone meant business. This wasn't the funny Gajeel who got emotional about having a cat or threw beer tankards at Natsu just to start a fight. This was the Gajeel that Phantom Lord had known and admired. The killer.

Ivan sat up, eyes wide in fear. "Now, now," He tried to reason, holding his hands up. "Let's be reasonable_"

"Reasonable?" Gajeel growled, eyes ablaze. "Reasonable isn't trying to kill a woman who was in no shape to defend herself."

"I wouldn't have killed her_"

"Oh, yes, something about you making her your bitch? No. I won't let you take away her pride like that. I sure as Hell won't let you near her again!"

"I wasn't-I-I was just trying to intimidate her! I wouldn't have done anything!"

"LIAR!" Gajeel roared, and Levy bit her lip, closing her eyes as there's a sickening crunch. She couldn't believe this situation had evolved from her being mad at Gajeel just because she was jealous of Lucy. _I'm such an idiot!_

Levy heard the heavy foot falls and looked up at Gajeel, whose eyes still held that cold fury. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" He yelled, kneeling by her. His fists were balled and he looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of her. "Just what the **_HELL_**_**WERE YOU THINKING?!**_" He bellowed, inches from her face. Levy flinched away. "_DAMNIT, LEVY, DIDN'T YOU LEARN FROM THE LAST TIME?! HUH?! WHAT IF I'M NOT THERE NEXT TIME! YOU STUPID WOMAN!" _

He stood up, punching a tree and causing it to topple over, hands on his hips. He was shaking. Levy tried to push herself up, but Gajeel shot her another glare. "Don't you_ dare _move." Levy slowly layed back down, terrified. "Levy, I don't think you realize just how much you mean to me…" He muttered, voice shaking. "And yeah, that's probably my fault, and for that, I'm sorry. But just because I piss you off doesn't mean you can go running through the woods and putting yourself in danger!" He turned around and Levy saw the tears in his eyes. She'd made him cry; Gajeel, the man of iron, was crying because of _her_. Sure, he cried when he realized he didn't have a cat like Natsu or Wendy, but that was out of comedic effect and the tears weren't real. These were.

"Gajeel…I…" She trailed off, biting her lip and looking away. "I'm s-sorry…" She whispered. "I just…I thought you were trying to humiliate me because of the contrast between Lucy's boobs and mine…" It was stupid. He'd just killed a man because she had to be a…a…a _prissy little bitch_ and run away.

He stared at her, then promptly punched another tree over. Levy supposed that before the night was over they could build another Fairytail here. "You almost died…because you were _jealous of Bunny Girl's boobs_?!" Gajeel hissed. "_Really?! _I ALMOST LOST YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS OF LUCY'S MOTHER FUCKING BOOBS?! **_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU_**?!"

The tears slipped out without her consent. They slowly slid down her cheeks and she knew that he was 100% right in his fury and bewilderment. Her injuries throbbed as her muffled cries turned into full blown sobs. Gajeel softened.

"Levy…" He sighed, shaking his head. "Look, Levy, I'm sorry, okay? You've been through enough tonight without me yelling at you and aiding deforestation before they can make you new books out of the trees…"

Levy looked up at him as he kneeled beside her. "And I haven't made it clear, but Bunny Girl can have the biggest boobs in the world and she wouldn't outshine you. Same goes for any other woman, okay? I know I'm being cheesy, but damnit, I have to put it right up in your face for you to realize that I fucking love you. I would do _anything_ for you. But I swear, Levy. If you_ ever_ pull this shit again…" He shook his head, his face in her shoulder. "I know I probably don't deserve you…But you're the one thing that anchors me to being a good man."

"Gajeel…" Levy whispered, gripping his shirt. "I…I love you too…"

"Good. Now don't run out on me. Be it in a temper tantrum on the way to some thug trying to kill or rape you or just plain running out on me. Got it?"

"Yeah…I got it."

"Good. Now let's go home. I'm hungry."

"What about Ivan?"

"There's a tiger about a twenty minute walk from here. Ivan will be gone before sunrise."

"'Kay…Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short and probably not very well written, it being past 2:30 in the morning, but I hope you like it. CX Ta~**


End file.
